La OdF lee Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: A Albus Dumbledore le llega una carta del futuro junto con cinco libros diciendo que puede cambiar cosas que en su tiempo todavia no han pasado.La Orden del Fenix se junta en la Sala de Menesteres y leera estos libros.En este fic Harry Potter tendra una hermana melliza llamada Eleanor Diane Potter alias Eli .Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a j.k rowling
1. Prologo

Prologo:

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su despacho, cuando apareció una lechuza que le entregó una carta, el director la abrió y decía:

_Estimado Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Tal vez piense que esta es una broma, pero lo verdad es que somos del futuro (somos varios ahora) y le enviaremos unos libros que deberían aparecer ahora [y así fue] estos libros le dirán como destruir a Voldemort y tal vez ayude a que muchas personas no mueran._

_Le pido que lo lea junto con toda la Orden del Fénix, excepto Peter Petigrew, en la sala de los menesteres ya q esta le brindara la comodidad que necesitan, exceptuando la comida._

_Se despiden los P. y los W._

Al terminar de leer la carta el profesor observó los libros y determinó que esa no era ninguna broma, por lo que hizo un patronus y mandó a llamar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Al finalizar la tarde, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban en la dicha sala. Lily y James hacían dormir a sus hijos de 5 meses Harry Y Eleonor, Alice hacía lo mismo con Neville y Molly Weasley tranquilizaba a sus 5 hijos por lo que la sala le proporciono un espacio para que los niños pudieran jugar tranquilos y después dejo en la cuna al pequeño Ronald.

Bueno los he convocado aquí para decirles que me ha llegado una carta, pero del futuro.

Del futuro – murmuró Ojo Loco – Albus estas seguro que no es una broma.

Completamente Alastor, la carta decía que debíamos leer unos libros y que en ellos decía como destruir a Voldemort – algunos se estremecieron al escuchar su nombre – y también que muera gente.

Muy bien – dijo James Potter – como se llaman.

El primero se titula "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" – dijo Dumbledore.

¿Qué? ¿Harry? Mi pequeño Harry – dijo Lily.

Creo que eso lo sabremos cuando leamos el libro Sra. Potter - dijo el director – muy bien quien leerá primero.

Yo lo haré Albus – dijo Minerva Mcgonagall y el profesor le pasó el primer libro – el primer capitulo dice "Lechuzas Mensajeras".


	2. Capitulo 1: Lechuzas Mensajeras

**AHH! losiento tanto no haber subido antes este capitulo, lo tenia listo hace mucho, pero mis clases y el trabajo no me dejaban, y mi notebook no me dejaba usar word, no se porq, pero ya esta todo solucionado, aqui va el "SEGUNDO" capitulo, espero q les guste!**

Capitulo 1: Lechuzas Mensajeras

Me pregunto por qué sera - dijo james potter

creo que lo sabremos en la lectura sr. potter

oh disculpe profesora continue

Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año;

un momento esta diciendo que a mi hijo no le gustan las vacaciones ¿pero porque?

Cornamenta ya calmate - dijo remus lupin - de seguro se sabra porque, continue profesora

y por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes,

¿qué?- dijeron james y sirius - pero que le hicieron

pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.

eso es obvio

Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña. En una mano tenía la linterna y, abierto sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (Historia de la Magia, de Adalbert Waffling). Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su redacción sobre «La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el siglo XIV». La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se subió las gafas redondas, acercó la linterna al libro y leyó:

profesora podría saltarse eso, creo que no es relevante- dijo Dumbledore

Si claro

Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los Dursley,

¿espere quienes son ellos y donde estamos nosotros?

Mi hermana tiene ahora ese apellido - dijo Lily, quien alejo un horrible pensamiento que se posaba en su mente - continue profesora

al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma, lo más probable era que lo encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las escaleras.

sigo pensando porque no estamos nosotros lils

ay ya tranquilo, de seguro estamos bien

La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry(sin contar a su hermana Eli que era su unica familia).

¡¿que?!

No puede ser james, si harry vive con mi hermana quiere decir que nosotros estamos muertos, y eli porque no esta alli

sin embargo la nombre, osea que esta viva. Todos se quedaron enmudecidos James y lily Potter moririan y eso los afecto mucho, al cabo de unos segundo Mcgonagall sigui leyendo.

Eran muggles, y su actitud hacia la magia era muy medieval. En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los difuntos padres de Harry; que habían sido brujos.

bueno creo que eso confirma lo dicho antes - dijo james, lily le tomo la mano.

Durante años, tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían albergado la esperanza de extirpar lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien sujeto. Les irritaba no haberlo logrado y vivían con el temor de que alguien pudiera descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días ra guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.

escucharon eso mi hijo tiene una escoba, de seguro es una gran jugador de quidditch(no se si esta bien escrito)- y se limpio una lagrima imaginaria, algunos se rieron y la tensión que había hace algunos instantes se rompio.

Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano. Uno de los trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger; era para el profesor menos estimado por Harry, Snape,

un segundo ¿quejicus es profesor?

que estaría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a Harry durante un mes. Así que, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el jardín admirando el nuevo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para que el vecindario se enterara), Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario de debajo de las escaleras, cogió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación. Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.

Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aquellos momentos, porque estaban enfadados con él, y todo porque cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago. Ron Weasley,

espera dijo Ron Weasley - interrumpio Arthur Weasley - ¿ no sera mi hijo?

Ojala sea así - dijo james con una sonrisa

Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry

ignoraba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono. Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió:

— ¿Diga?

Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que era Ron quien respondía.

— ¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER!

Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.

— ¿QUIÉN ES? — voceó en dirección al auricular— . ¿QUIÉN ES?

— ¡RON WEASLEY! — gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol— . SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL COLEGIO.

Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba inmovilizado.

— ¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! — gritó tío Vernon, manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar— . ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!

Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa. La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... COMO TÚ!— le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.

si creo que es tu hijo - dijo james

y al parecer son buenos amigos - dijo Molly

Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Harry en un apuro, porque no volvió a llamar. La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo

llamó. Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara, lo cual era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de

Harry, eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente habría tenido tacto suficiente para no revelar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.

De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de sus amigos magos, y aquel verano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el

anterior. Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las noches a su lechuza Hedwig. Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que armaba Hedwig cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.

¿mantenia a una lechuza encerrada? - preguntó indignada Molly Weasley

pero que le pasa a esa gente tan ignorante, como se les ocurre hacer eso, a las lechuzas les gusta estar al aire libre, volar, no puedo creerlo - dijo enojado Hagrid

Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley rompían el silencio de la casa. Debía de ser muy tarde. A Harry le picaban los ojos de cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente... Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, la Historia de la Magia, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que estaba suelta. Se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfera luminosa del despertador de la mesilla de noche.

Era la una de la mañana. Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había dado cuenta. Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. Los Dursley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.

que nunca se acordaron de su cumpleaños, no puedo creerlo - dijo alterada lily

amor no te enojes, cuando cambiemos todo les celebraremos todos sus cumpleaños - dijo james y le dedico una sorisa

Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de Hedwig, y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con

agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche. Hacía dos noches que Hedwig se había ido. Harry no estaba preocupado por ella (en otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero esperaba que no tardara en volver. Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo. Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y esmirriado para su edad, había crecido varios centímetros durante el último año. Sin embargo, su cabello negro azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar. No importaba lo que hiciera con él, el pelo no se sometía. Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, y sobre la frente, claramente visible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo. Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de Harry. No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, una huella del accidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los padres de Harry, porque Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados. Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord Voldemort.

no puede ser - dijo lily, y todos quedaron enmudecidos por lo leido anteriormente, para pasar la tensión la profesora siguio leyendo

Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la frente cuando el hechizo de Voldemort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido... Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el momento en que llegó a Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la ventana su último encuentro, Harry pensó que si había cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte. Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a Hedwig, que quizá regresara con un ratón muerto en el pico, esperando sus elogios. Harry miraba distraído por encima de los tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía. Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas. Se quedó quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe. Pero entonces la extraña criatura revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se hizo a un lado. Tres lechuzas penetraron por la ventana, dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía inconsciente. Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a las patas.

Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba Errol

oh esa es nuestra lechuza

no puedo creer que viva tanto tiempo

y pertenecía a la familia Weasley Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles de las patas de Errol, cogió el paquete y depositó a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig. Errol abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos. Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas (una hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia Hedwig. También llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con Errol. Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts. Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche. Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de Errol, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida. Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Cayeron dos trozos de papel: una carta y un recorte de periódico. Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico El Prof eta porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo alisó y leyó:

FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO

Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Obj etos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta. El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: «Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaj a Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.» La f amilia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.

Felicidades - dijeron todos y los Weasley sonrieron con agrado

Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija

Hija, tendremos una hija! - grito de felicidad Molly

tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata Scabbers sobre el hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña. Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemnidad.

al parecer Harry les tiene mucho aprecio - dijo lily

Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.

Querido Harry:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléf ono. Espero que los muggles no te dieran un mal rato. Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber gritado. Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos bruj os egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi madre no dej ó que Ginny entrara en la última. Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían prof anado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así. Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de El Profeta no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.

Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica. Fue cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol del parque del colegio.

¡¿Que?!, no puedo creerlo james salieron igual que a ti

si que emocion, ¿oigan como a nosotros nunca se nos ocurrio hacer algo así? - dijo Sirius.

Mis hijos son todos unos merodeadores, estoy tan orgulloso de ellos - djo james y se limpio una lagrima falsa a lo que todos rieron

Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos vernos allí?

¡No dej es que los muggles te depriman! Intenta venir a Londres.

Ron

Posdata: Percy es delegado. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada.

¿Mi hijo delegado? - dijo Arthur - que buena noticia

Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso. Se había colocado la medalla del Premio

Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio. Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de cristal. Debajo había otra nota de Ron:

Harry:

Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fi ar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.

Hasta pronto, Ron

jajjjajjajj que buena esa la de sus hijos - rieron los merodeadores.

Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj . Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado Hedwig.

También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de Hermione:

Querido Harry:

Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telef ónica con tu tío Vernon. Espero que estés bien. En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en El Profeta (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la f oto que salió de Ron y su Familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los bruj os del antiguo Egipto eranf ascinantes. Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de bruj ería. He tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns. Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dej arán tus tíos? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.

Besos de Hermione

Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia.

Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO

DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.

— ¡Ostras, Hermione!— murmuró Harry, abriendo el estuche para echar un vistazo.

Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para

os viajes largos en escoba y un Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora. Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el quidditch, el deporte que contaba con más seguidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, muy emocionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno jugando al quidditch. Era el jugador más joven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años. Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000. Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran. Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a propósito, pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran muy normales: Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de dragón (lo cual estaba prohibido). Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él. Cayó un libro. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, El monstruoso libro de los monstruos

¿el monstruoso libro de los monstruos?, que genial yo quiero uno - dijo sirius

me pregunto quien se lo habra enviado - dijo lily

antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.

— Oh... ah — susurró Harry.

Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se había escondido

en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.

— ¡Ay!

El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. Tío Vernon emitió un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo. Hedwig y Errol lo observaban con interés mientras Harry sujetaba el libro fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba un cinturón para atarlo. El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.

Querido Harry:

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.

Con mis mej ores deseos,

Hagrid

ay muchas gracias Hagrid

si gracias por saludar a mi hijo en su cumpleaños

oye - dijo sirius - yo quiero un libro de esos

A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que podía serle útil un libro que mordía, pero dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con

más ganas que nunca. Iba a tomar la carta de Hogwarts cuando llego la lechuza de su hermana Eli, con un pequeño paquete y una la desdoblo y leyó:

Querido Harry:

Hola! Espero que estes bien y que los dursley no hayan sido duros contigo este verano, deberias venirte conmigo al Caldero Chorreante, pero ahí í ¡feliz cumpleaños! Aunque tambien es mi cumpleaños asi que feliz cumpleaños a mi jjajjaj. Como se que los Dursley no te dan mucho de comer te he mandado unos pastelitos de calabaza, quise comprate otra cosa pero (sarcasmo) alguien se quedó con la llave de la camara de Gringots ejem (sarcasmo).

Bueno me voy tengo sueño

Nos vemos

Eli

PD: Ron me contó que percy es delegado, apuesto que Fred y George lo molestan a cada rato

Ey mi hija es divertida

pero no vive con harry ¿por qué?

Tal vez Sra. Potter lo sepamos durante los libros - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - profesora por favor.

Harry dejo la carta de su hermana con las demás tomo la de Hogwarts. Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó:

Estimado señor Potter:

Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King 's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adj unto para que lo firmen.

También se adj unta la lista de libros del próximo curso.

Atentamente,

Prof esora M. McGonagall Subdirectora

Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya sin sonreír. Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabía que era un

pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies. Pero ¿cómo demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización? Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana. Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las tres tarjetas de cumpleaños. Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cumpleaños.

Lily escucho esas palabras y se entristecio, queria que sus hijos tuvieran cumpleaños buenos y felices así que lucharia por vivir fuese cual fuese el destino.

Bueno es el fin del capitulo - dijo Mcgonagall

Profesor - dijo Fabian Prewett - yo quisiera leer el siguiente capitulo.

De acuerdo Sr. Prewett y cogio el libro.

El segundo capitulo dice " El error de Tía Marge".

**Ya esta listo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, critica u otra cosa dejen un review **

**adios!**


End file.
